A Drunken One Night Stand Can Lead To More
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: All Might meats Endeavor at a bar they get drunk and end up having sex things get complicated from there.


A Drunken One Night Stand Can Lead To More

A/N: so I'm back once more this time with an Mpreg fanfiction for All Might X Endeavour since there was a couple of comments from readers wanting to see pregnant Endeavor. Prompt given to me by Nina3491 please R&R!

All Might's POV

It was late one evening and I'd decided to make a rare stop at a bar for a couple of drinks for the night to my surprise when I entered I saw Endeavor sitting at the counter drinking what couldn't have been his first drink by the state of him. I walked up to him and took a seat at his side ordering myself a drink. When I looked at his face it wasn't hard to see that he'd had an argument with his family most likely his wife I knew that things were incredibly rocky between the two. "You alright Endeavor?" I asked him being my usual friendly self and no matter what he thought of our relationship I've always seen him as a friend.

He glanced at me before downing his whiskey "what do you think?" He said sarcastically "damn wife is causing such a fuss again," he growled out then before ordering another drink and promptly downing it once more. I raised a brow as I downed my own deciding to keep him company for the night, before long we were both pretty wasted and he was getting rather angry again "I'm going to beat you one of these damn days! You're not the best at everything damn fool!" He practically growled at me.

I simply laughed at this awkwardly "shouldn't you just enjoy having a lovely wife and kids?" I asked with a raised brow unsure just what it was that was clearly aggravating my friend so much.

A very drunk Endeavor surprised me by giggling then saying, "I've never been that into women, the only reason I married her is because of her quirk, it's the perfect match for mine…but…" he pulled me closer to him as he continued "I'd much rather have sex with a man."

I gulped a little as I looked at the incredibly sexy and drunk Endeavor, his face was so close to mine and I could have sworn that he was hitting on me and so I did the only thing that made sense to me and that was to smash my lips against his in a hungry kiss. To my delight he returned it and soon we were sitting at the bar making out, I cupped his cheeks and deepened it, I'd wanted to do this for so long but with him being a married man I never tried. "We should head back to mine," I told him when we parted for air. He nodded and I pecked his lips before taking his hand in mine and leading the way luckily my place wasn't far from this particular bar and it didn't take us very long to get there.

Once inside I wasted no time in taking him up to my bedroom he pushed me onto the bed before climbing onto my lap and kissing me hard which I eagerly returned my hands going to that round and perfect arse as his scent washed over me it was so strong that I could only guess that he was coming into his heat, the smell must have put me into my rut because the next thing I knew I'd ripped his clothes off pushed him into the mattress and was thrusting into him hard and fast my knot fully inflated. I continued to pound him into the mattress his moans driving me absolutely wild along with that intoxicating scent. A hand snaked around to pump him in time with my thrusts that little extra stimulation was all it took for him to cum hard over the sheets, his tight, hot spasming walls were too much and I came hard spilling all my seed into his ass.

I continued to fill his ass all night till he was drowning in my cum. The next morning the room was empty but I remember the events of last night and I was cursing myself for not using protection with the amount of times I nailed him he must have gotten pregnant.

I waited a few days to see if he needed time before coming to me and discussing it but he hadn't come to see me and I was beginning to worry. When I saw your Todoroki walking down the hall I stopped him "ahh young Todoroki!" I called walking up to him. "I was just wondering how things were at home…" I explained hoping I didn't seem too out of character.

He looked at me confused as I'd never asked such a question before but none the less he answered me "the same as usual," he told me and I nodded hoping my worry hadn't shown on my face. Did that mean that Endeavor didn't get pregnant or did it mean he'd gotten an abortion? It was quite clear from what he'd said that night he wasn't with his wife because he loved her but that didn't mean he loved me either.

I nodded to him and excused him before heading home wondering what it was I should do now it would be far too awkward and probably obvious if I went to his office or his home but if he wasn't going to come to me there wasn't much else I could do. I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door I got up and opened it completely and utterly surprised when I saw an awkward looking Endeavor standing in front of me. "E-Endeavor…" I voiced my surprise.

"Can we go inside…" he said now not his usual self he was much more subdued than he usually was. I nodded and stepped aside for him to enter which he did. When I shut the door and turned to face him I was about to ask him if he even remembered what happened between us but before I could say a word he continued "I think you know why I'm here All Might…we spent that night together and I went into heat as a consequence of that I am pregnant with your child…"

He seemed to be worried about what I'd say which was highly unusual for him I put it down to the hormones. I took a deep breath "do you want to keep it?" I asked gently not sure what his thoughts on it were. To my delight he shook his head violently at this idea; I was going to be a father! A smile graced my lips at this "we're really having this baby…" I voiced out loud unable to hide how happy I was. A small smile was working its way onto Endeavor's lips at my obvious happiness but then something hit me "what about your family your wife?" I asked concerned.

He frowned at this question "I don't know yet I need to think about the situation…" he said with a sigh at the stress of the situation. I quickly moved behind him starting to give him a shoulder massage.

"How about we go away for a vacation so you can think without your family getting suspicious we can tell them that you have to go away for work on an important mission," I suggested now. I had to make sure that he wasn't stressed for the duration of the pregnancy no matter what. He nodded at this still lost in thought "where should we go? Somewhere sunny I'd expect maybe the Caribbean?" I asked softly.

"That sounds like a good idea," he voiced now completely relaxed under my expert hands. I smiled leaning in to kiss his cheek but as I did so I could still see the look of absolute worry on his face.

"Endeavor…no I should call you by your given name…Enji do you want me to go with you to explain to your family why you're going away even if it's just for moral support?" I asked softly to which he nodded.

So we headed to his house and explained about the trip packed and headed out. I felt like I was on cloud nine the only thing that could make this any better would be if we could be a family and raise our child together.

Our vacation went relatively well we had a few arguments down to Enji's hormones but it was nothing that we couldn't deal with and by the end he'd decided what he was going to do being unhappy in his relationship with his wife he was going to get a divorce so we could be a family, there would be no hiding the baby he looked so much like Enji just like his other kids so it would have caused trouble regardless.

Enji had given birth to our baby son easily enough and both were doing great and we were now on our way home with the plan of going to the Todoroki house first where I'd wait outside with the baby while he ended things with his wife, soon he returned and we started our journey to my place where we could start our new lives together.

The end

A/N: I know it wasn't the most in depth Mpreg fanfic I may write a multi chapter fic eventually for it but I have too much to write at the moment to spend so much time on the one fic for that long anyway I hope you liked it thanks for reading!


End file.
